Love or Not
by DevilAngelScytheMiester
Summary: There is a new girl to Agito's school and she here only for one reason to complete the bet she made with him years ago, bad summary, pairing, AgitoxAkitoxOC, IkkixRingo.
1. Chapter 1

DevilAngel-hey this is my first Air Gear story hope you like and I don't own Air Gear sadly and Miss. Tomita is going to be a OOC cause I can't fit her character in the story sorry

'…'_Yami and Agito thoughts_

'…'_**Hikari and Akito thoughts**_

Yami's POV

'_Where the hell is he,? I said to Hikari angrily._

'_**He will be here, do not worry so much Yami just calm down, take a deep breath okay,' Hikari said.**_

'_Alright, anything to make you hap-,' I started to say Hikari if I wasn't interrupted by my little bro, Tatsuya, screaming at me._

"About fucking time too, I was about to leave your ass behind, oh and are you wearing your ATs because we are late as it is," I said to him.

"Nah, I'm wearing sandals," he said sarcastically.

"Why, you fucking brat, if you don't stop with the sarcasm, I'm going to beat the fuck out of you," I said angrily while balling my fist up about to knock his ass out.

'_**Yami calm down, we need to go now we're late as it is,' Hikari said sadly.**_

"(sign), just shut the fuck up and let get going before I drop-kick your ass," I said glaring at him.

"Yeesh, okay you don't have to tell me twice and you don't to be mad," he said while smirking.

"Like I said early, shut the fuck up and lets go before I drop-kick your ass and before I use my Claw Regalia on you now do you want that," I said with a sadist smile on my face.

"N-n-no, I-I-I don't," he said sacredly.

"Then lets go, now," I said while turning around and taking off.

He follows me and when we get half-way there we split up him going to the elementary school and me going to the middle school.

'_New school Hikari,' I said to Hikari as we are standing in front of the school._

'_**Yes, and Yami don't mess it up this please, I don't want to get in trouble again,' Hikari said pleading.**_

'_Fuck, fine, but where are we staying again,' I said to Hikari with a mental sign._

'_**(sign), you are hopeless, we are staying with Ringo and Ikki, do you get it now,' Hikari said now getting mad.**_

'_Whoa, calm down, you know I have a bad memory Hikari,' I said while mentally holding my hands up._

'_**Fine, lets just go okay,' Hikari said with less patients.**_

With that said I switch my ATs for my tennis shoes and go inside the school. I go to the office door but before I go in I switch my patch over to Hikari because she better at this than me.

Hikari's POV

Yami switches the patch over so I can handle this 'cause she was never good at this.

'_**Are you sure about this, why don't you do this so you can get better at it,' I said to Yami.**_

'_HELL NO, are you fucking crazy and do you remember what happen the last I try to talk, I beat the shit out of the principle 'cause he was sexually harassing me,' Yami said angrily._

'_**Okay, I won't switch the patch over,' I said with sympathy for my other half.**_

'_Humph, just fucking go in,' Yami said._

After she said that I open the door and walk up to the principle and stood there waiting for him to notice I'm here. When he finished doing whatever he looked up and said, "You must be the student-."

"Hikari Tsuki at your service," I said happily.

"Okay, Miss. Tsuki, I'm Mr. Orihara, the principle of Higashi Junior High School and you have Miss. Tomita in room 606(I don't know her room number so I made one up please don't be mad, Yami: they are mad, me: shut up back to story), you may go now and take a left and her room is down the hall ninth door on the right," he said while going back to what he was doing.

We left the office and took a left, went down the hall and we made it to the ninth door or room 606. We knock on the door and the woman in a skimpy outfit opens it and says, "You must be the new student."

'_This woman looks like a whore,' Yami with a mentally disgusted look on her face._

'_**Be nice Yami, after I introduce myself then I'll switch the patch over and you introduce yourself okay,' I said to Yami.**_

'_Fuck, why do I have to do it I can do it later,' Yami said angrily._

'_**No, you are doing it okay,' I said sadly.**_

'_Alright, anything to make you happy Hikari,' Yami said with a mental sign._

'_**Thanks,' I said happily.**_

"Yes ma'am," I said politely.

"Come in and introduce yourself to the class," she said happily.

She moved out of the way and I walked through the door. When we made into the classroom and all the boys were looking at us and even some of them whistle at us.

"Okay students today we have a new student, now she is going to introduce herself," she said loudly cause none of the boys were paying attention and were talking to loudly.

Now that she had their attention I went ahead and introduce myself, "Hi, I'm Hikari Tsuki."

I switch the patch over and Yami said, "What's up, I'm Yami Tsuki."

Agito's POV

"Okay students today we have a new student, now she is going to introduce herself," she said loudly cause none of the boys were paying attention and were talking to loudly.

"Hi, I'm Hikari Tsuki," said the new girl.

A few seconds later she said, "What's up, I'm Yami Tsuki."

'_Yami, fuck, why the hell does her name seem familiar,' I said to Akito._

'_**Maybe she the same girl we were friends with in America and you betted her, she couldn't beat your score of getting kicked out of the most schools but before she could start we moved here to Japan and she pinky promise that she was going to beat your score and you agreed with it and we never saw her again,' Akito said sadly.**_

'_Fuck, she must have beaten my score well lets see,' I said while mentally smirking._

"Well, well, I guess you beat my score Little Kitty and how many did you get," I said smirking.

"Agito, wow, I didn't know you be here but to answer your question my score is 30 so I did beat your score by 10," she said smirking too.

"So what the fuck happened anyways for the past 6 or 7 years," I asked curiously.

"Aren't we curious today eh, Little Shark and I'll tell you later okay," she said smiling real big.

"Fuck, fine but you still have to tell me you got that my Little Kitty," I said smirking because her smile went down a bit.

"You know you lost the bet now pay up with your end of it or have you forgotten our date my Little Shark," she said smiling extra big now.

DevilAngel-phew finished the first chapter about time too, I was getting tired of typing all day hope you like it

Yami-no, they're going to hate it

Hikari-shut up Yami

DevilAngel-thank you Hikari as I was saying hope you like it


	2. Chapter 2 An

Hey, sorry for not updating I have major writer's block, so it will be a while before I ever update but when I will it will be chapter 2 or 3 but hey I don't complain so hope you all aren't mad.

Love

~DevilAngelScytheMiester


End file.
